


us against the sunrise

by retrofaery



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, beomgyu sets a greenhouse on fire, clairvoyant!yeonjun, pyrokinetic!beomgyu, taehyun: this is why global warming is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrofaery/pseuds/retrofaery
Summary: “It’s everything you deserve,” Yeonjun mumbles, taking the heat in, and Beomgyu thinks he’s found a use for his abilities already—keeping his love warm, pushed forth by both pure heat and passion and the warmth of coming home. “And you deserve more than anything I could give you anyway.”(Or: Beomgyu sets things on fire the day of his six months with Yeonjun. Sometimes love is all about impulsive decisions and the boy you've loved throughout it all anyway.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	us against the sunrise

“Beomgyu, you're a fucking idiot,” is the first thing Yeonjun groans as soon as he steps outside of their small college. “An absolute idiot. I've never seen anyone more idiotic than you, actually.”

“You're only saying that because you're scared of Taehyun getting mad,” Beomgyu says breathlessly. He dusts his hands off and steps back from the carnage, giving Yeonjun what he hopes isn't a crazed smile.

 _Carnage_ is maybe an over-dramatic way of describing it. What it really is a burned down tree and a half-destroyed greenhouse—and what used to be all gorgeous greenery is now dead grass and wilting flowers.

Which. Okay, that doesn't sound too good either.

“Of course Taehyun's going to be mad, you dumbass,” Yeonjun sighs, dragging a hand over his face. “Soobin will be angry too. We were supposed to take some of the vegetables to the market today, and now they're burned to the fucking ground.”

“Well,” Beomgyu says. “When you put it like that...”

“I can't stand you,” Yeonjun mutters. “Also, you look terrible. How'd you get ash all over your nose?”

Yeonjun is staring at him like he just pulled the moon down from the sky and crushed it between his bare hands. Maybe his smile looks more crazed than intended. “Oh. Is there?” Beomgyu muses, dragging a finger down his nose. It comes away nearly fully black. “... Ah.”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun says dryly. “I'm not kissing you until you do something about that.”

“Love should transcend all,” Beomgyu says sagely. He's about to march up to Yeonjun and demand a hug from him anyway when the door to their cottage opens to reveal Taehyun, who looks severely sleep-deprived. When he sees the mess Beomgyu's made, he stares hard at them for one moment.

Then he scowls so fiercely Beomgyu can feel his rage from across the small clearing. “Beomgyu hyung,” he hisses, and Yeonjun steps away from Taehyun's direct line of attack as lightning crackles overhead. So much for being a protective boyfriend, Beomgyu thinks as Taehyun starts marching towards him. “You are _so_ fucking dead. _Get over here._ ”

🌤 

While Beomgyu isn't killed (By the mercy and grace of Soobin alone, who looked seven seconds away from murdering him himself even as he held Taehyun back from physically injuring him), he certainly is grounded, meaning he has to man the charms shop for a week straight, a boring job they usually delegate to Kai. 

He's always wondered why they let Kai be in control of the shop. He's feeling a little trigger-happy himself as he checks out glamour charms customers are buying, but he holds himself back for fear of Soobin _actually_ killing him.

“Dude, what the hell did you even do?” Jeongin laughs, shaking his head as drops a book on the countertop, pushing it at Beomgyu and handing him his cash. “Taehyun looked so pissed coming in with his tea leaves today.”

“I set the greenhouse on fire,” Beomgyu says casually, peering at the book before he takes the cash. When he looks back up Jeongin is staring at him blankly. “What?”

“Set the greenhouse on fire,” Jeongin says slowly. “You do realize it's autumn, and we're all harvesting and selling our plants and vegetables, right? Sheesh, no wonder he was pissed at you.”

“Listen,” Beomgyu says. “It was an accident.”

“You don't accidentally set a greenhouse on fire, you idiot,” Eric laughs from where he's crouched, looking at different charms in another aisle. “I know your pyrokinesis has always been a little off the rockers, but that's a bit much.”

“Okay, okay, can we stop bullying me?” Beomgyu whines. “Everything ended up working out at the end of the day, anyway. Perks of having a professional plant-grower like Soobin in the vicinity.”

“Right, right,” Jeongin laughs. “Well, I'll leave you to suffer here. See you later, loser!”

“Fuck off,” Beomgyu calls, rolling his eyes when Jeongin sticks his tongue out at him as he walks out of the store.

It's only ten in the morning, meaning Beomgyu's been standing here for just an hour since the store opened, and he resists the urge to scream. 

Mornings in their sleepy village are peaceful. They're secluded completely from the outside world, glamour magic on overdrive thanks to Sooyoung and Kahei, who live near the village's entrance and provide them all with baked goods from their twenty-four-seven bakery and coffee shop, courtesy of Kahei—an enchantment spirit who doesn’t need to sleep. Most of the time Beomgyu sleeps in until almost noon when Soobin inevitably wakes him up to help him make lunch and send out their deliveries, curled up next to Yeonjun and groaning whenever his boyfriend pulls himself out of his embrace to go on his morning jogs. He'd only been awake early this morning to try out a spell he'd learned only two nights prior—something about using fire as fuel for growth.

That clearly didn't go well. Yeah. Beomgyu is an idiot, he knows. He's heard enough of it from everyone already. 

The thing about being one of the only fire-breathers in their village—a descendant of a long-lost dragon, which sounds cool until he's forced to admit that he barely has any dragon blood left in him—is that it's kind of impossible to find any use for his power. Since the human creation of heaters reached their village, his powers have been rendered to near-complete uselessness.

It makes him jealous, sometimes. He wishes he had powers like Soobin's—who can communicate with fae and has a connection to the earth that nearly everyone envies—or Taehyun, who bends all elements save for fire to his will. He'd especially kill for Kai's necromancer powers, as uncontrollable as the younger boy still is with them (See: last week, when he'd raised one of Taehyun's long-dead ancestors in a bout of excitement after Taehyun bought him cake).

Even his own boyfriend has some sick abilities. Yeonjun's clairvoyance is rival to that of even Soobin's, _and_ he’s telekinetic. But no. Instead he's stuck with the ability to breathe fire and _oblivion_ , or combustion magic. Which—yeah, it's cool. But who on earth is going to want to blow something up or set something on fire?

So sue him for wanting to be useful. He's brooding, he knows. But he's bored as hell, and pissed that the spell didn't work out, and—

“Hey, baby,” Yeonjun calls as he steps into the store, and Beomgyu perks up.

“Oh! What are you doing here?” He asks. Yeonjun comes around the counter, waving at Eric as he tilts Beomgyu's chin up and plants a kiss on his lips, smiling down at him.

“Just got bored without you,” he says simply, and Beomgyu resists the urge to blush. Even after all these months of them being together—and even though he was the one to confess to Yeonjun in the first place—Yeonjun always manages to fluster him with his open honesty. “You look really bored. Was nearly burning down our greenhouse not enough for you?”

He says it with a teasing grin, and Beomgyu shoves him lightly. “I was just trying to help,” he grumbles, trying not to sound petty and failing miserably when Yeonjun giggles.

“No, I get that,” he says. “I thought about it after Soobin grounded you. Like, you're crazy but you're not _that_ crazy—at least, _I_ don't think you are.” Then his eyes soften in that infuriatingly endearing way Beomgyu can never, ever stand because it makes him want to punch Yeonjun in the face. But with his mouth, or something. “Babe, I know you only want to feel useful, but you already are.”

“Not with my abilities,” Beomgyu mumbles. 

Yeonjun rolls his eyes and pulls Beomgyu into a hug. “You're so silly,” he breathes, kissing the top of his head, and Beomgyu would be embarrassed at Eric having to look on if this wasn't already standard behavior from Yeonjun. “Do you think I help out around the house at all with my abilities, save for, like, locating lost items?”

Beomgyu remembers when Yeonjun's power revealed itself in him. He was a late bloomer—growing up with nothing until he turned seventeen and had to deal with how overwhelming clairvoyance could be in its sensitivities, locking himself in his room for days on end just to detach from everyone. It must have been difficult, he thinks now, to deal with living with someone who could raise the dead and someone as hot-headed as Beomgyu and his fiery abilities, all while taking in all of their emotions and residual energy.

He had a fatalistic dream of being some collective messenger, at first. Now he's toned down his abilities enough to keep them from overwhelming him completely, turning it on and off like a light switch. “You still help us when we're having troubles, though,” Beomgyu says now, pouting.

“That's something I should be doing anyway as the oldest,” Yeonjun points out. “Also, do you forget that you're our favorite fire-dancer during festivals?”

Beomgyu squints at his boyfriend. “I'm the _only_ fire-dancer during festivals.”

“Yeah, and you look sick as fuck, and _so_ gorgeous,” Yeonjun says smoothly, smirking when Beomgyu blushes. He sets a bag down on the countertop and says, “Anyway, I brought you some snacks and your Nintendo Switch. I know how ridiculously hard it must be, going through the day without Animal Crossing by your side.”

“Shut up,” Beomgyu snorts. Yeonjun gives him a grin, and then he remembers something he'd totally forgotten about despite spending the last month thinking about it. “Oh my god, wait. It's our six months together today!”

“Hell yeah it is,” Yeonjun laughs, thumbing over his cheek. “And what a way to start it, trying to kill off our plant supply. When you get out of work hell we should go on a date, I think.”

“That sounds good,” Beomgyu says. Suddenly he's found his will to live, but—“I'm really sorry for forgetting. _Again_. It's always you that remembers stuff like this.”

“That's completely fine with me,” Yeonjun says with a shrug. “Stuff like this is never a big deal to me anyway, so it's fine.” He checks his watch and sighs. “Okay, I gotta go help Changbin with something now. I'll see you later?”

Beomgyu despises being clingy, but he wants to keep Yeonjun here until he's done. He sighs and nods instead. “Yeah, sure. See you later.”

“Don't look so sad to see me go,” Yeonjun laughs. He leans in to kiss Beomgyu again, and Beomgyu resists the visceral urge to hang on for dear life. “I'm sure you can last until five o'clock.”

“You don't understand,” Beomgyu says mournfully. “This place is so _boring_.”

“You can always pick up a book,” Yeonjun laughs before he backs away. “Okay, okay, you'll keep me here all day if I keep talking to you. Bye!”

“That was the point,” Beomgyu sighs, watching Yeonjun leave. The door chimes as it shuts and brings a gust of cool air that he feels from all the way across the store, and he raises an eyebrow when Eric steps up to the counter, stifling a smile. “What is it?”

“Sorry,” Eric says, looking thoroughly unapologetic. “You just get _so_ sappy around him. Shouldn't you be embarrassed?”

“Shut up, hyung,” he growls, and Eric laughs at him as he slides his books and charms across the counter.

🌤 

Their origin story, Beomgyu thinks, is always funny to think about.

They actually hated each other at first. Yeonjun was born and raised in the city, sent off to the village by one of his aunts after she picked up on his clairvoyance, however dormant the ability was. His closed-off, city boy persona, combined with Beomgyu's apparently haughty attitude and the way he'd been almost territorial of the village when Yeonjun first moved in, didn't exactly make for all rainbows and sunshine.

Yeonjun was the sharp, blunt type, at first. It's sort of odd to think about now that the older boy's personality consists of being both an adorable brat and an older brother to them all, but Beomgyu calls it character growth of another level. He'd sworn to Taehyun, once, that he would never become close with the older boy. It was right after a heated argument he can't even recall the basis of now—and Soobin, who was making dinner, gave him one long look and said “I wouldn't be so sure about that.”

Damn the older boy and his sixth sense for feelings, past, present or future. 

Anyway, that was then and this is now. Pushing himself into telling Yeonjun about his long-persistent feelings took nearly a month of freaking out to Kai about it until the younger boy threatened to haunt him with a lost spirit. In classic Beomgyu fashion, he confessed over-dramatically—in front of his friends in the bakery, Changbin and San looking two seconds away from bursting into laughter as he tripped over his words.

Yeonjun stared at him for a moment that felt like years. Then he stood up and gathered Beomgyu's face up in his hands, kissing the breath out of him until everything Beomgyu had became his, too.

What can he say? Yeonjun's a good kisser, and a good guy, and an even better lover—the kind you'd write poems about if you could, just to document what it felt like to be treated so sweetly by someone so gentle-handed and thoughtful. Yeonjun is just like that—the kindest, warmest person Beomgyu has ever met. And his clairvoyance, with how he uses it just to help the people he loves, is a testament to that.

The air is chilly, October sun already beginning to set when he gets out of the charms shop and locks the door. Yeonjun is already waiting on a bench, leaning back and tilting his face up to the sun, but the first thing Beomgyu notices is this—

“Your fucking hair,” he breathes, eyes wide. “It's _pink_.”

“Yes,” Yeonjun laughs. “It's pink.”

“What the hell,” Beomgyu says in awe. Yeonjun looks ethereal with freshly dyed pink hair framing his face, like Aphrodite herself came down from the heavens to bless him with a perfect soul both in and out. Or Yeonjun could be Aphrodite herself this entire time, Beomgyu wouldn't know. He would worship him either way. “Hyung, you look... so beautiful. How long did it take? You were blonde just this morning.”

“Took like an hour,” Yeonjun says, stretching and then standing up. He's donned in the pinnacle of fall fashion—red scarf, long black overcoat, skinny jeans, boots and a pink tint to his cheeks that Beomgyu is willing to bet isn't from the bite of cold. “Wooyoung helped me. You wanna go back and get yourself ready for our date, or do you want to go as is?”

“Doesn't matter,” Beomgyu says, kissing Yeonjun's cheeks and linking an arm around his. When he pulls away, Yeonjun chases after him with a soft noise, free hand cupping his cheek. The tips of his fingers are cold against his warm cheeks, and Beomgyu feels him like something seeping into his bones. Comfort and kindness, all wrapped into a person.

“So I'm thinking,” Yeonjun murmurs when he pulls away, gazing at Beomgyu fondly. “We can go to the cinema, and then go for dinner at Jisun noona’s restaurant, and then we can go stargazing. How does that sound?”

“You’re such a romantic,” Beomgyu laughs. “You know I’m fine with grabbing burgers and sitting by the lake, right?”

Yeonjun pouts. “If you want, we can do that too. It’s just another option.”

“Don’t pout at me like that, you big sap,” Beomgyu giggles. “I think your idea sounds lovely.” He pulls Yeonjun down to press their foreheads together for a moment, warming himself up so Yeonjun feels it, too. “You’re too good for me.”

“It’s everything you deserve,” Yeonjun mumbles, taking the heat in, and Beomgyu thinks he’s found a use for his abilities already—keeping his love warm, pushed forth by both pure heat and passion and the warmth of coming home. It’s the kind of fire that consumes him whenever they’re making out in Beomgyu’s room at night, Yeonjun desperate for heat only Beomgyu can give him as they meld together, only ever coming apart for air. “And you deserve more than anything I could give you anyway.”

“Mm,” Beomgyu hums. Just because he can, he presses their lips together. It’s intoxicating, how magnetic Yeonjun is, and how soft his mouth is when they kiss. “I appreciate you a lot, you know. Date time?”

Yeonjun scrunches his nose up in a sweet little smile. Beomgyu wants to cocoon this moment in his heart for the rest of time. “Yeah. Date time.”

  
  



End file.
